Leave out all the rest
by dixanatorXLX
Summary: Des doesn't crash the area car so what happens between him and Sheelagh
1. caught

Des it's me, we need to talk," Sheelagh said into her mobile as she walked back to the station. 'Okay Shee, time to sort this out and don't screw up,' she thought to herself. She walked into the station and went into her office to start on some paperwork that had been there for about 3 weeks. But she couldn't she never could anymore, there's always too much on her mind to focus on anything. She tried to shut it off, forget about how she felt but she was too hurt, too alone.

Des and Reg had given up on the chase and were on their way back to make a statement. Reg looked over at Des. "Ya look kind of depressed mate." Des rolled his eyes, "it's no wonder you're not in CID with those detective skills Reggie-Babe." "Ah c'mon mate take a detour and I'll shout ya a burger or summat," Reg said. Des turned the car around. "Yeah alright," he though he knew the only thing that would make him feel better was Shee. When they got out of the car Des turned on his phone and the little 'call msg bank' thingy popped up. So he calls the number and as soon as he heard Sheelagh's voice his hope of ever getting her back raised just a bit. When he had listened to the message, he said "C'mon Reggie-Babe we're going" Reg just obeyed and got back in the car. Pretty much the whole trip back Reg was just staring at Des. Des was getting annoyed, "may i help ya Reg?" Reg just shook his head and looked out the window, growing angry but not showing it. He didn't want to trigger Des coz he knew what would happen. They pulled up at the station and got out. Reg followed like a puppy dog until they got to the door of the sergeants office. "Go on Reg, on ya way," Des said. Reg rolled his eyes and left.

Des knocked. Shee looked out the window and took a deep breath. She opened the door and he walked in. He looked into her eyes half because he was trying to figure out if she was angry or upset or whatever, and half because they are so gorgeous. He'd expected her to turn away and break his heart like she had done when he told her about the fire. But not this time, this time she just stared back and he could see that she wasn't going to break his heart again. He didn't mean to, but his face just smiled. Smiled because even more hope was rising. 'Oh crap' he thought, 'I shouldn't have done that......' But she surprised him again by smiling back. Then she looked down. "I'm sorry Des...I know you've paid for what you did, every day and every night since you did it. I know you didn't, you wouldn't do that on purpose and I know it's hard enough living with it without me making it worse," Shee blurted out. Tears welled up in her eyes. She looked up at Des and said, "I love you." By now the tears were streaming down her face. Des just slowly shook his head and smiled slightly. He took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "You don't need to be sorry Shee, I do and I am," he whispered. Shee snuggled deeper into his chest and said what he had been waiting so long to hear, "You're forgiven."

A knock at the door broke their silence and peace. Shee waited a few seconds before pulling away and going to open the door. It was just smiffy. "Why the hell was the door locked?" he demanded. "You two snoggin again or summit?" "Errrm not exactly mate," Des said still staring at Shee. "Yeah sure ya weren't," came the reply, "go on get outa here." Des raised his eyebrows, he'd had enough of the people round there. "You gonna make us then?" Shee didn't want this to erupt into a fight or anything, they didn't need that especially not Des. "C'mon Des lets just go," she said quietly taking his hand. Smiffy just stared as she did this. "You got a problem Sarge?" Des said taking one last glance at Smiffy as they walked out. When they got out in the hall Shee turned to Des, "you've got to be careful. I know it's hard for you right now but just don't get too worked up over things and do something stupid." Des opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Gina who walked round the corner and yelled out to him. Shee quickly let go of his hand, but Gina had already seen them. She just glared at Sheelagh while she walked up to them, then turned to Des. "Somebody in reception waiting for ya Taviner." Des became a bit nervous, "yeah who?" Gina cocked her head and said, "a little PI called Sally." Then she turned on her heal and walked off. Shee looked up at him and saw the fear in his eyes. "Don't be scared babes she's got nothing." Des snapped out of his trance, "I'm not scared of her....I'm scared of loosing you." he whispered. Sheelagh reached out and took his hand again. "You won't loose me," she said soothingly, "no matter what." She paused for a few seconds. "You'd better go see what Johnson wants," she told him. "Yeah, only if you come with me," he smiled. She smiled back and they went down to reception. "Oh PC Taviner," came Marilyn's voice from the desk, "Sally Johnson's waiting in interview room 2." Des and Shee nodded and Shee thanked her. They walked into interview room 2 and closed the door. Johnson was surprised at the gorgeous blond holding Des Taviner's hand. "Who's this?" she asked. "Sheelagh," he said glaring at Sally. "oook," she replied slowly, "are you his girlfriend or something?" she asked Sheelagh. Shee squeezed his hand, "yeah." Johnson looked Shee up and down and became even more shocked. "Oh my god you're-" "Pregnant?" Des cut her off. "Yeah" Sally replied. Shee rolled her eyes, "They should promote you," she said sarcastically. "Well aren't you two a good match then," she muttered under her breath. "Yeah actually we are. Now what do ya want?" Des said narrowing his eyes at her. Johnsons eyes turned cold as ice as she said, "To warn you. Warn you that you'll be in prison by the end of this month!" Des raised his eyebrows. "Whatever ya reckon Johnson you don't have anything on me. And you know why? Because I haven't done anything wrong." She smiled an evil smile and said, "I'll get something." Then she turned to Shee. "Sorry sweetie but that baby's gonna grow up with no father," she said. "That was a mistake," Des told Sally seeing the rage building up inside Shee. Then Sheelagh just stormed over to Sally and slapped her across the face making her head slam into the wall. She didn't mean to, but when somebody says something like that to her she just goes off. It's not her fault she kicks arse. Des smiled half wearily and said "told ya." Shee was frozen staring at Sally. She bit her lip, turned around and walked out the door. Des followed her all the way out onto the street where he found her leaning against the wall with her back facing him. He went up and put his arm around her, she turned to face him and he could see tears running down her face. He hated it when she cried. He hated it more than anything because it made him feel guilty that he couldn't always stop the hurt that she should have never had to feel anyway. He felt tears well up in his own eyes, Shee noticed them too. She sank into his arms, not knowing what else to held her tight and kissed her softly on the head. "It'll be ok," he whispered, taking in the sweet scent of her golden hair. "Oh Des...I really shouldn't have done that, I didn't mean to I swear! It's just...." her voice trailed off as she thought about what Sally had said to her. "No Shee. It's her who shouldn't have done it! I can't believe she would hurt you like that, she's just an evil bitch baby don't let her get to ya," he said to her trying to calm her down a bit.

"you know I love you don't you Des" said Sheelagh kissing Des on the lips the two of them were too busy kissing they didn't see Patrick coming up behind them.

"Sheelagh" said Patrick "what are you doing"

Sheelagh and Des nearly had a heart attack. Patrick stood there for a moment then lost control and slapped Des. Sheelagh jumped in and tried to pull them apart. Inspector Gold came running out to see what was going on. Finally, Des and Patrick were separated. Gary cuffed Patrick with the help of Sheelagh. As Gina went to arrest Patrick, she was stopped by Sheelagh.

"can I do it mam" said Sheelagh

"Sure" said the inspector

"Patrick Murphy I'm arresting you for assaulting a police officer you do not have to say anything but it is recommended that when questioned you provide information that you may rely on in court anything you do or say may be given in evidence. It's Des's baby not yours and yes I will be moving in with him" said Sheelagh.

"Des are you right darlin "said Sheelagh quickly turning to Des a little worried Sheelagh took one look at him and broke down in tears. She went over and sat down beside him. He held her in his arms, just like he had done when she was kidnapped, and whispered to her "I'm fine as long as you're here Shee"

"Oh Des, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Sheelagh sobbed.

"I love you too….." Des replied. Sheelagh called for an ambulance. Des needed to be looked at. Patrick had indeed hurt him. She couldn't believe how bad Patrick's secret temper was. She then went back to Des. Gina didn't want Sheelagh to go with him, but no way was she staying. So when the ambulance came, Sheelagh got in it anyway, to Gina's disgust. She didn't understand the love between Des and Sheelagh. She thought it was just a "romantic liaison".


	2. want to move in

A little while later Des was being checked out at the hospital, with Sheelagh by his side. An hour or so passed before Des was finally allowed to go home.

"I just wanna take a quick detour on or way home there's a couple of my friends I want you to meet" said Sheelagh as they drove through the gates of Sweet Valley Stables.

"This is my sisters place" said Sheelagh as she parked the car and got out "come on"

"hey mum" said Sheelagh's daughter Siobhan as she walked towards them leading a horse.

"hi Siobhan" said Sheelagh "is Lilly still in the field"

"no I already brought her in" said Siobhan "she could do with a grooming though"

"I'll get started" said Sheelagh as she tuned to walk into the stable when she was nearly trampled by a runaway horse

"Catch that horse" said Sheelagh's son Declan as he ran towards them. Sheelagh wasted no time she ran into the stables grabbed a helmet and the nearest horse and leaped on.

"Declan what have you done" yelled Siobhan

"he reared and tore the lead out of my hands" said Declan

"right I best help mum catch him, you stay here with Des" said Siobhan leaping on to the horse she was holding

"So you're Des"

"and you are" said Des. "Declan, but people call me Dec" said Declan

Sheelagh was chasing the runaway horse edging closer and closer until she finally caught him.

"well done mum" said Siobhan

They started heading back to the stables. "Des seems like a nice guy" said Siobhan

"Yeah he certainly is" said Sheelagh. "Dad came in earlier" said Siobhan "he's gone back to Ireland with aunt Stephanie his been having and affair with her for years you know that don't you"

"offcourse why do you think I had the affair with Des I wanted to get back at him well at first I did anyway" said sheelagh

"but then you realised you love Des much more than you'll ever love him" said Siobhan.

"exactly" said Sheelagh smiling

"should your mum be riding while she's pregnant " said Des

"not really no but Treasure the horse she took is the best eventer in Ireland, he looks after her" said Declan the two of them were chatting while grooming Declan's horse Chopper. "How long has she had him" said Des

"Since he was a foal" said Declan "they have an amazing bond, mum loves him to bits used to win everything on him"

"does she still compete" said Des

"a little when she has time but on Lilly her other horse now that treasure's retired" said Declan.

"So dad's right you're moving in with Des and he's the father of your baby" said Siobhan as she and Sheelagh walked into the stables.

"yes he is" said Sheelagh "and yes I am moving in with him"

"that's great" said Siobhan

"yeah it is" said Sheelagh

"where's Siobhan" said a woman nearly identical to Sheelagh

"right there" said Declan gesturing towards his sister and mum as the walked towards them

"hey Sheelagh" said the woman

"hey Tegan " said Sheelagh

"so who's your friend Dec " said Tegan

"Des" said Des "and who would you be"

"Tegan, Sheelagh's twin sister" said Tegan "So you're the famous Des, Sheelagh told me all about you it's nice to meet you al last"

"Same here" said Des

"Siobhan can you still do the night shift with the babies tonight" said Tegan

"offcourse I was going to give them there five o'clock feed now" said Siobhan

"can Sheelagh do it because I need you to do something else for me" said Tegan

"sure corse I can" said Sheelagh "Des can help me"

"ok what do you want me to do" said Siobhan

"come with me to pick up a new horse" said Tegan

"cool sure I'll come" said Siobhan

"you'll be alright to feed them won't you Sheelagh" said Tegan

"offcourse" said Sheelagh

"the powdered mares milk is in the feed room just add some warm water to it" said Siobhan

"and it's quite cold tonight so put there little rugs on" said Tegan

"I've been thinking" said Sheelagh as mixed up some mares milk "since Patrick has hightailed it to Ireland with my sister, not Tegan my other one, instead of me moving in with you, you could move in with us. "

"sure if the kids are ok with it" said Des

"I've already okayed it with Siobhan and she's absolutely fine with it" said Sheelagh "what about the other two" said Des

"I haven't asked them yet" said Sheelagh

"well now's your chance" said Des as Declan and Fintan entered the room

"would it be ok with you two if Des moved in with us" said Sheelagh

"totally mum whatever makes you happy" said Declan

"when are you moving in" said Fintan

"well we have a day off tomorrow" said Des "we could do it then"

"great" said Fintan

"we've got to go feed the horses now" said Fintan "come on Dec"

"and we've got to feed the babies come on Des" said Sheelagh as she handed Des a bottle filled with milk. The two of them walked down the stable aisle until they came to the babies stall.

"you can feed Milo if you like Des, he's the brown slightly smaller one" said Sheelagh opening the door inside were two little foals only about a week old.

"cute" said Des "are they orphaned is that why we have to hand feed them"

"yeah there mum died shortly after they were born" said Sheelagh

"know how they feel" said Des patting the little horse "how'd she die"

"she was quite old, this was going to be her last foal, I guess giving birth to twins was to much for her" said Sheelagh sadly

"was she one of yours" said Des

"no she was Tegan's" said Sheelagh

"horses don't normally have twins do they" said Des

"no it's very rare" said Sheelagh "even rarer for them both to survive"

"I guess these little ones are very lucky then" said Des

"they sure are" said Sheelagh

"mum dad faxed these over for you to sign" said Fintan hading his mum the pieces of paper

"what are they" said Des

"divorce papers" said Sheelagh


	3. we're together

A few days later Des had settled into life with Sheelagh and the kids.

Sheelagh was giving the morning briefing.

"Des and Reg you are in the area car today, the rest of you are paired the same as yesterday off you go then be careful out there wont you" said Sheelagh.

"Don't you want to be paired with me anymore" said Des jokingly as the two of them walked down the corridor together holding hands making every one take notice of them but they didn't care.

"Des I would love to be paired with you every day but I happen to be on restricted duties now" said Sheelagh smiling.

"I'm going to have to start thinking about baby names" said Des

"maybe Reg will have some nice suggestions or then again maybe not" said Sheelagh

"what about Des junior" said Des

"and supposing it's a girl" said Sheelagh

"Sheelagh junior" said Des

"can't you be a bit more creative" said Sheelagh laughing

"Declan tells me that there are some nice trails around you sisters place so how'd you fancy taking me on a ride this afternoon "

"hey guys" said Reg

"sure of corse I'll take you on a ride later that's a brilliant idea" said Sheelagh kissing Des quickly on the lips "but unfortunately between now and then you have a job to do so be off with you"

"god I love you" said Des

"same here, now go" said Sheelagh

"alright alright " said Des "I'm going come on Reggie" sad Des as Reg came round the corner

When it was time for refs Des, Kerry, Tony, Honey, Cameron and Gary we sitting at a table talking.

"guys it's Sheelagh's birthday today but she doesn't think anyone knows but me and the kids so we had this idea of a surprise party so if you could spread the word preferably without Sheelagh finding out you'd be doing me a huge favour" said Des.

"sure when and where is it" said Kerry

"Sweet Valley Stables this afternoon" said Des.

"ok we'll spread the word around" said Honey

Sheelagh was in search of Des. She walked into the canteen and saw him sitting over with the others and immediately pulled up a seat beside him and took his hand for everyone to see. Des was nervous but relieved. He wanted everyone to know just how much he loved her. Sheelagh leaned against Des and smiled at everyone else. Everyone else was just staring at the couple and were gob smacked. Sheelagh began to feel uneasy and decided to try and start up a conversation.  
"So, Honey, how has your day been?"  
"Err…Fine Sarge," Honey answered her back, nervously.  
Sheelagh sighed at the poor response she had got.  
"What about you three?"  
"Fine Sarge," Tony, Gary and Kerry mumbled in harmony.  
"Oh for goodness sake, I can't take this," Sheelagh snapped. "Look as some of you may have noticed, Des and I are together. I love him and…"  
"And I love her," Des interrupted.  
Everyone looked at each other in shock.

"Well, congratulations I guess," Cameron said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, good luck. You'll need it Sarge if your gonna be with him!" Tony laughed, as Des scowled right at him.  
"Thanks Tony," she laughed.


	4. suprise

C4 The rest of the shift went by quickly Sheelagh met Des out the front of the station and they headed to the Stables. The saddled their horses and rode off.  
⌠where are we going■ said Des ⌠to one of my favourite places■ said Sheelagh They rode along the trail until they came to a clearing where there was a rock waterfall trickling down into a massive pool but beyond that you could see the most amazing view of the countryside. ⌠wow■ said Des ⌠beautiful isn▒t it■ said Sheelagh ⌠yeah■ said Des Sheelagh and Des got off their horses and sat on the edge of the pool in each others arms they had been sitting there for a while when Des▓s phone rang Des took it out of his pocket to answer it.  
⌠Hello■ ⌠Des it▒s me everything▓s ready down here you just have to bring mum■ said Siobhan on the other end of the phone ⌠great we▒ll be there soon, see ya■ said Des and he hung up the phone ⌠come on Shee we▒ve got to get going■ said Des ⌠what for■ said Sheelagh Des helped her up ⌠just you wait and see my deer■ said Des They headed back to the stables where Siobhan and Declan were waiting for them ⌠hey mum I want to show you something come with me■ said Siobhan ⌠what about the horses■ said Sheelagh ⌠I▒ll take care of them■ said Declan ⌠now if you▒d come with me■ said Siobhan as she lead the way around the side of the stable building to a huge grassy field ⌠SUPRISE■ yelled everyone ⌠happy birthday love■ said Des as a huge smile grew on Sheelagh▓s face Everyone was the Reg, Tony, Cameron, Honey the whole relief even Inspector Gold. ⌠Now I▒m gonna make a right fool of myself be asking you this in front of everyone■ said Des as he got a little box out of his pocket and gave it to her. ⌠I got you this the when you told me the baby was mine■. Sheelagh opened the box to find a beautiful diamond ring inside. ⌠I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sheelagh so basically what I▓m trying to say is will you marry me■ said Des ⌠offcourse■ said Sheelagh she gave Des a lingering kiss ⌠what makes you think I wouldn▒t ■ ⌠Really■ said Des not quite believing her ⌠really there are few things I want more than to wake up every morning with you right there with me■ said Sheelagh ⌠alright you two enough with the mushy talk■ said Gina ⌠now let▒s celebrate and crack open some champagne■ ⌠right everyone I▒m Siobhan Sheelagh▒s daughter and these are my friends Talisa and Jade■ said Siobhan into the microphone she set up ⌠Des asked us to play a few of our songs for you but first I▒d like to invite my mum up■ ⌠why not ■ said Sheelagh as she walked up to the microphone ⌠this song I would like to dedicate this song to Des the man I love so deeply I can▒t put it into words■

Sheelagh sings This is a crazy world Peace can be lonely days It▓s hard to know who▓s on your side Most of the time Who do you really trust Who do you really know Is there anybody out there who can make you feel less alone Sometimes you just can▓t make it on your own

If you need a place where you can run If you need a shoulder to cry on Ill always be your friend When you need some shelter from the rain When you need a healer for your pain I will be there time and time again When you need someone to love you Here I am

If you have broken dreams Just lay them all on me I▓ll be the one who understands So take my hand If there is emptiness You know I▓ll do my best To fill you up with all the love that I can show someone I promise you you▓ll never walk alone

Well If you need a place where you can run If you need a shoulder to cry on Ill always be your friend When you need some shelter from the rain When you need a healer for your pain I will be there time and time again When you need someone to love you Here I am

Everybody needs somebody who They can put there heart and soul into

Well If you need a place where you can run If you need a shoulder to cry on Ill always be your friend When you need some shelter from the rain When you need a healer for your pain I will be there time and time again When you need someone to love you Here I am

Here I am 


End file.
